


They Never asked

by DeafAndDaring



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 03:59:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeafAndDaring/pseuds/DeafAndDaring
Summary: A final choice to go where someone wants you.





	They Never asked

**Author's Note:**

> A blurb I wrote based on some texts I sent a few days ago. I keep rereading them, and they really mean something to me.

“Y/N, Please. Can’t you just talk to me?!” Dylan yelled, trying to stop you. You continued to throw the last of your things into a duffle. 

“No. You wouldn’t understand. You don’t.” You muttered, looking around.

“They’re Avengers,  What makes you think they’ll love you back?” Dylan raised an eyebrow at you. “You know I love you honey, I’m just worried is all. I don’t want to see you get hurt.” 

“Do you know what it feels like, D?” You asked, looking up from the bag in your hands. “To know that when you look in the mirror you only see what others want you to be, the good student, the girl with the plan, the badass who needs no one. To not even know who you are because for as long as you remember you were simply a puppet, different masks and personas to fit what others need in the moment just to begin to feel like you matter to someone?”

Tears began rolling down your face. You kept it in so long.

“Because it fucking sucks. So yeah, sure it’s dumb to fall for them, people in my life I may never have fully. But to just, exist, and not have to pretend like I know everything, like I have my shit together.” 

“Y/n/n, I never knew you felt like this.” Dylan came closer, but you swatted their hand away.

“To get a little bit of attention and a good job, physical contact of a hand or a hug or to listen to a heartbeat and just not be alone. You don’t get just how much those stupid little things fix my problems. Sure, it’s childish, pathetic maybe. But it’s carefree and innocent and just one pure moment- when I never got the choice for any of that.” 

You sat down, defeated. Never had you told her about your past, of how you were abused emotionally and physically for so long. You had met the Avengers through work. Something about them, they were real. They were always kind, never pried. A few had less than discreetly flirted with you. One day you lost your resolve, locking lips with Steve. Next, Natasha had cornered you in the office, a wicked look in her eyes. They offered you to move in, and lost in the security of them, you accepted. 

“It’s not you, y/n. You are practical, meticulous. You have clear paths and follow them.” Dylan said, sitting beside you.

“Not me? Dylan, what do I want to do?”

“You’re in Law.” Dylan answered.

“I’m in law, but what do  _ I _ want to do?” you said again. 

“I , I don’t know.” Dylan whispered.

“Exactly. You don’t, because you never asked.” You sighed, standing up. “No one ever asks.”

“Y/n/n, come on.” Dylan said, standing between you and the door.

“Look, I gotta go. Just, I know it’s moronic, I know I shouldn’t, but I’m tired of playing pretend. And they never asked me to.” You threw your last bag on your shoulder, and walked out, leaving Dylan, and everything else behind.

 


End file.
